1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a lens for a projector having a wide angle of projection, a reduced total length, and a high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
To obtain small projectors which provide a large, high quality image, a projector with a lens that has a wide projection angle, a short total length, and with a high resolution capability is desired.